Groot's (Adoptive) Parents
by Pikapegasus
Summary: "I am Groot," Groot declares. "Our friends will be pissed when they find out that you tried to hurt us," Rocket translates. "I am Groot!" "But the people you should be worried about the most are his—Groot, I told you, they're not your real parents." "I am Groot!" "You should be worried about his adoptive parents." (Starmora Week 2017, Day 4: Parents)


**A/N:** yeah this is like 2 hours late and yeah idk what it is either but that's okay bc we out here now !

anyway, psa: don't fuck with peter and gamora's kids

* * *

Starmora Week 2017, Day 4: Parents

* * *

Groot's not a fan of being captured.

He doesn't think anyone really is a _fan_ of it, 'cause it's scary and stuff, but at least he's only been captured one time before—by the Ravagers, back when Peter and the others left to go with that crazy, evil Ego guy. Then, Groot had been kept in a small cage and bullied by the Ravagers before escaping with Rocket and Yondu.

These Kree people are something else, though. They're blue, like Gamora's creepy sister, Nebula, and Yondu, but _way_ more mean. He and Rocket somehow got separated from the rest of the team during a big fight earlier, and then Rocket got hurt, so they got captured. Rocket held onto him the entire time so they wouldn't lose each other, and now they're stuck in a small cage together in a dark room, no other Guardians in sight.

Rocket mentioned earlier that Kree guys hated the Guardians because they'd killed Ronan a while ago, when Groot became "little." He doesn't remember much of his life before being little, aside from weird things he's seen in dreams here and there, but for the most part, he doesn't really know anything.

What he _does_ know is that he's got this really cool family within the Guardians of the Galaxy. Rocket _always_ looks out for him and protects him from bad guys. Drax is loud and doesn't like dancing, but holds Groot really gently for someone who can be so violent. Mantis and Kraglin are new, but they've only ever been nice to him, so Groot approves.

Then there are Peter and Gamora, who Rocket reminds Groot _at least_ once a day are not his _actual_ parents, because he's technically _adopted._ Peter loves to listen to music and dance with Groot while Gamora always cheers him up when he's sad and lets him play with her hair. He loves them a lot, and he thinks they love each other a lot, too (even if they haven't really realized it completely yet).

But, yeah, he and Rocket are stuck in this cage, and it's freaking Rocket out, it seems. Rocket's trembling, and the gash over his eye from the fight earlier is still bleeding. Groot hugs Rocket's arm to offer him support, though he's not sure why Rocket is scared so much.

"I am Groot," he says.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Rocket says, looking down at him. "The others are comin'. They're not leavin' us here. I know. Don't worry 'bout it."

"I am Groot!"

"Don't worry 'bout me, either," Rocket says, scooping Groot up in his paws and setting him down on his leg. His tail then curls in over his legs, Groot reaching for it until it's close enough for him to touch. Rocket's whiskers twitch. "This is just a minor setback. We'll be fine. You'll be fine."

Rocket's tail settles beside Groot, so he pushes his little hands into the fur for comfort.

One of the Kree guys standing outside the cage looks down at them then, wearing a creepy smile, kind of like Yondu's, but _actually_ scary. Groot knows Yondu wouldn't hurt him and Rocket, but he's pretty sure this Kree guy would.

"Your team is comprised of thieves and murderers," the Kree says, almost teasing, but in a way that makes Groot hold onto Rocket's tail a little more tightly. "Why would they come back for the likes of you?"

Rocket just rolls his eyes. "Oh, good, guess it's time for the psychological torture, right?"

"I am Groot," Groot says, looking up at Rocket with big eyes.

"Just a joke," Rocket says, curling in on himself a little more. "Take this as a lesson, Groot. In life, you will encounter mean—and, often, annoying, including this lovely fella—people who just tell ya stuff to mess with your head. Just remember that it's all bullshit."

Groot glances back at the Kree. "I am Groot."

"'Course he's lyin'! Have you ever known Quill or Gamora to give up on any of the rest of us on a mission?" Rocket says.

"I am Groot!"

Rocket groans. "How many times do I gotta tell you, they're not your _real_ —"

"Enough!" the Kree cuts in angrily. He kicks the cage, jostling both of them. Rocket gasps and his eyes widen for a second, in that way that Groot's learned to mean someone's seeing something that's not really there. It happens after people see scary things, or so Gamora's told him when he tried to cheer Peter up after a nightmare about Ego.

But Rocket regains some of his composure quickly, anger replacing the brief fear in his features, as he grabs Groot to hold him more closely to himself and growls at the bad Kree.

"Your team is _not_ coming," the Kree insists. "And if they for whatever reason _do_ decide to come, I can ensure you their deaths will be slow and painful, not unlike yours."

"Well it's too bad you're already killin' me of boredom," Rocket mutters.

"Then why don't we get started with your little tree friend?" the Kree says, crouching down. His fingers curl around the locked door of the cage. Rocket's grip on Groot tightens. "Perhaps _that_ will ease your boredom?"

"If you wanna get to Groot, you'll have to go through _me_ ," Rocket snarls bravely, his fur standing on end. Groot looks up at Rocket's cut that's still bleeding, staining the fur on the side of his face red. He's not sure Rocket can afford to get more hurt.

So Groot tries to borrow some of Rocket's courage, turning to face the mean Kree. "I am Groot!"

"He says you should be worried," Rocket translates.

"I am Groot."

"Our friends will be pissed when they find out that you tried to hurt us."

"I am Groot!"

"Yeah, that's right, I _can_ tear this guy to guy to shreds with my bare teeth."

"I am Groot!"

"But the people you should be worried about the _most_ are his—Groot, I told you, they're not your _real_ parents."

"I am Groot!"

"You should be worried about his _adoptive_ parents." Rocket glances down at him. "There, see? Ya finally got it."

"I am Groot."

"Okay, yeah, I agree with that one." Rocket meets the Kree's eyes with what almost looks like an _apologetic_ smile. "They're pretty scary. You _don't_ want to get on their bad side."

"I am Groot."

" _Especially_ his mom—er, adoptive mom. You get the point. Star-Lord's more of an idiot, anyway. Not as scary."

"Are you done?" the Kree asks dryly. "Can we move on with this now?"

Fortunately, the Guardians of the Galaxy have (as usual) some of the strangest, yet best, timing in the world, because before the Kree can do anything to either of them, an explosion rattles the entire room. Rocket starts laughing almost _maniacally_ as Groot breaks free from his grasp to climb up onto his shoulder, looking out of the cage at their new arrivals.

Drax runs in with a yell, launching himself at the first Kree that comes near him. Peter's next, firing at two of the other Kree guards with both of his blasters. The Kree who'd been taunting Groot and Rocket picks up their cage and turns to leave the room, but stops and falls to the ground abruptly. Groot's okay because Rocket holds him up during the fall, but Rocket groans in pain (and annoyance).

"D'ast clumsy diot," he mutters, sitting up and rubbing his head. Groot turns down to see the mean Kree lying face down next to the cage with a knife embedded in his back.

Then he looks up and meets eyes with Gamora, who's already got another throwing knife ready to go.

Groot waves. She waves back with a warm smile before attacking the next guard.

Mantis suddenly appears in the chaos of the fighting, running to the cage and kneeling down beside them. She procures a blaster from somewhere and Rocket actually yelps at the sight.

"Who the _hell_ gave you a frickin' blaster?" he demands, looking up at her. "Are they _crazy?_ "

She aims it at the lock. "I have been practicing!"

But her hands are shaking. Rocket presses himself into the bars, reaching his arms through the gaps to take the blaster. "Give it to me! I'll do it!"

He manages to shoot the lock without burning all the fur on his arm. Mantis frowns, pulling the door open for them.

"I could have done it!" she insists, crossing her arms.

"Sorry, not takin' chances when I was close enough to be part of the target," Rocket says, Groot holding onto his ear. "We need to get outta here!"

They run toward the others to regroup, and once they're all gathered up, they start making their way to the hole they'd blown into the wall to enter in the first place.

"Rocket, you're hurt," Peter comments, facing them.

"I'll live!" Rocket says, prying Groot off his ear. "Someone take Groot so I can shoot some guys!"

"Here, Groot!" Gamora says, reaching down for Groot. He jumps from Rocket's shoulder to her hand quickly, smiling up at her. She settles him on her shoulder before turning to shoot back at the last remnants of the Kree guards. "Peter, go!"

Rocket borrows Mantis' blaster again to add some last-minute fire to those who chased them into the forest outside. It's nighttime now—Groot remembers it still being sunny out when they'd first entered the compound for their mission—and the thick trees block out most of the light from the moons. He holds onto Gamora's hair a little more tightly so he doesn't fall off.

The run back to the Milano is brief, but stressful. Groot nearly loses his grip on Gamora's hair three times, but somehow he manages to hang on until they're back in the safety of the ship.

Kree forces followed them all the way back, though, so once they've closed the dock, Rocket and Peter race up the steps to the cockpit to get them off the ground. Gamora follows a little less hastily while Mantis and Drax strap into seats on the lower level.

Once she's strapped into her usual seat, she scoops Groot up from her shoulder and examines him in her hand. "Are you hurt anywhere, Groot?"

He shakes his head.

"Good." She runs her fingertip down the side of his head gently, smiling. "We were worried sick."

"Gee, thanks for being concerned for me, too," Rocket snaps as they lift off. "I'm the one _bleeding!_ "

"We were concerned for _both_ of you!" Peter insists, piloting them through the trees.

"Y'know what I think? I think you and Gamora pick favorites," Rocket says, leaning back in his seat with arms crossed. "Or should I say, _one_ favorite, outta all'a us losers."

"Is this really the proper time to discuss this?" Gamora asks impatiently.

"I am Groot!" Groot interjects from Gamora's hand, staring into the back of Rocket's seat.

Rocket turns around in his seat to properly face Groot. "They're not _my_ parents, they're not even _your_ parents! They don't belong t'anyone!"

"I am Groot!"

"Fine!" Rocket huffs. "You can keep Gamora and Star-Munch, I don't want 'em!"

"You're really breaking your old man's heart," Peter says, his attention still focused on piloting the Milano away from the planet.

"The only thing true about that statement is that you're _old_ ," Rocket says, pointing at Peter.

"Rocket, sit down straight and stop moving before you make your bleeding worse," Gamora says. "Groot, stop picking fights with Rocket."

"I am _Groot_ ," Groot says with a pout, crossing his arms over his chest.

"For the _millionth_ time," Rocket says, "you were _adopted!_ "

* * *

Hours later, Peter's happy (but also _exhausted_ ) to report that they've successfully: patched up Rocket, made it back to the Quadrant, fed the team, and put a grumpy Rocket and Groot to bed (or, more accurately, Rocket passed out curled up in a ball on one of the couches with Groot tucked into him between his side and tail; Gamora and Peter _did_ take a solid minute to appreciate the peaceful sight before throwing a blanket over them and calling it good).

Everyone else eventually retires to bed as well, leaving Peter and Gamora alone at the dining table.

"Well, that was an eventful day," he comments idly, sipping water from his metal cup.

"I'm just glad no one was hurt badly," Gamora says, kicking her feet up onto the chair across the table from her. She takes his cup when he sets it down, drinking some for herself. He says nothing as she averts her eyes and sets it down a little too forcefully, resulting in a loud _clank_. "Rocket and Groot never should have been taken in the first place."

"We screwed up," Peter says, nodding. "But what matters is we got them back."

She sighs. "Groot is just a _child_ , and they put Rocket in a _cage_."

"I'm pissed, too," he admits. "Only reason I ever wanna run into the Kree again is just to get 'em back for all of this."

He lays his hand over hers on the table. "I'm just worried if it happens again," she says quietly, "and we can't save them in time."

"They managed to hold their own pretty well today," he says. "And, hey, once Groot's bigger, he'll be _way_ better at fighting."

She laughs softly. "I'm not sure I _want_ him to grow bigger. Or fight."

He smirks. "Now you _really_ sound like a parent."

"Groot insists that's who we are," Gamora says, meeting his eyes. "Rocket does not appear to agree."

"Rocket's an ungrateful son," Peter scoffs, shaking his head.

"Rocket needs his bandage changed in a couple of hours," she reminds through a yawn. He raises an eyebrow. "I trust you can help him with that."

" _Babe_ ," Peter whines, drawing out the syllable.

"It's your turn. I applied the bandage."

"I killed more Kree dudes."

"What does that have to do with this?"

"I'm more tired because I killed more guys."

"Well, _I'm_ more tired because I had to balance Groot on my shoulder while shooting at the Kree soldiers chasing us the entire way back to the Milano."

"Well, I'm _much_ more tired because then I had to get us off the freakin' planet."

They fall into a silent stare down, Peter trying to measure _just_ how much exhaustion was in Gamora's eyes compared to what he felt, until a groan cuts through the silence.

"Is that Rocket?" Gamora asks, pushing herself up from her seat. She's already halfway out the door when Peter manages to stand up and follow her to the communal area where they'd left Groot and Rocket to sleep.

When they get there, Rocket's sitting up, rubbing at his eyes, while Groot blinks up at him tiredly.

"Rocket, be careful of your wound," Gamora says, stopping beside the couch. "What happened?"

Groot turns to them, holding his tiny arms out to Gamora. She picks him up, holding him against her chest while Rocket yawns.

"Just some bad dreams, 's'fine," Rocket says dismissively, leaning back against the couch. "Woke Groot up, though. Didn't mean to do that."

Peter frowns. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not particularly," Rocket says.

"I am Groot," Groot says sleepily.

"Yes, it was about the cage," Rocket says with a groan, rolling his eyes. "Just leave it alone, Groot. It's in the past."

Groot yawns rather than replies. Gamora sighs, looking down at him. "We should get you back to bed."

He holds onto Gamora's shirt with heavy eyes. Peter's come to learn that particular expression to mean Groot needing some company for the night, because of scary dreams and/or memories, and he and Gamora have yet to say no to that.

"Let's just all stay out here," Peter suggests, walking over to the neighboring couch, positioned perpendicularly to Rocket's. "That way, if _any_ of us get bad dreams, we'll all be here to help each other."

Predictably, Groot approves with an eager nod, and Gamora doesn't say anything either way, so Peter takes it as a win. Rocket just shrugs.

"Whatever. As long as no one here snores." He lies down on the couch and curls up again, until the tip of his tail rests neatly in front of his nose.

Gamora sets a half-asleep Groot down where he was before, pressed into Rocket's side. She drapes the small blanket over them carefully before turning to the couch Peter's on.

"I'm not sure there's enough room for both of us," she says, but Peter just scoffs.

"Nonsense, we'll _make_ room," he says, patting the space beside him.

She sits and leans into him as he lies down, until she's practically on top of him. There's another blanket that _just_ so happens to be draped over the back of the couch, so he pulls it down to cover them, sighing in contentment.

"See? Not so bad," he says, wrapping his arm around her.

"It will be somewhat difficult for you to wake Rocket and change his bandage later with me on top of you," she comments and he groans.

" _Still?_ "

"I did it once already. It's your turn."

"What if he bites my hand off for waking him up?"

"I somehow doubt that will happen."

She rests her head against his chest and he decides to give it up. Whatever. Bandage or no bandage, he's at least winning in _one_ area tonight, and that's cuddling with Gamora.

He glances over at the other couch, satisfied to find Rocket and Groot already asleep. When he looks down at Gamora's face, he's not surprised to find her in the same state (okay, so, _maybe_ she'd done more to warrant exhaustion than he had). He leans his head back against the arm rest with a small smile, closing his eyes.

* * *

Hours later, he's woken by the feeling of _falling_ , and opens his eyes to find that he is, indeed, on the ground. He looks up at the couch to find the culprit, Gamora, taking up most of the space with the blanket wrapped around herself completely.

He glances at the still unconscious Rocket and Groot, then at the medical supplies Gamora had so _thankfully_ left out on the table beside the couch earlier.

Great.

So he stands up with a groan, stretching his arms out before leaning down to poke Rocket's uninjured cheek. "Hey, Rocket? We gotta change your bandage."

He narrowly avoids getting his index finger snapped off from Rocket's teeth in reply.

"I hate you," Peter mutters to Gamora's "innocent" sleeping form before going in for his second attempt to wake Rocket.


End file.
